


The Same Coin

by KNSkns



Series: The Last Ones Standing [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Killjoys (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The X-Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSkns/pseuds/KNSkns
Summary: Looking In, Looking Out
Series: The Last Ones Standing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574464
Kudos: 1





	The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Last Ones Standing Series

She looked at the panther on the other side of the glass.  
The panther looked back at her.  
She asked, "What's it like to be part of a dying race?"  
The panther blinked and replied, "You tell me."


End file.
